Magic and Mayhem
by TheStargazer23
Summary: It's Star and Marco's fourth year at Hogwarts and things are about to get a little weird. Hogwarts AU


**Hello**

 **So I'm the writer of Comet Vs. The Forces of Evil and this is my new Fic**

 **It's a Hogwarts AU! Yay!**

 **I placed all the characters in the Hogwarts houses I think they would fit best in so don't be upset if I didn't place the characters in the houses you think they should be placed in. I sorted them all myself and I think I did a pretty good job.**

 **Sorry if this is all over the place, I wrote this over a period of a couple weeks so it might be a little repetitive so please don't mind that.**

 **Now, for the first chapter of Magic and Mayhem**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Platform nine and three quarters was crowded with wizards and witches who were waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Among them were two teenagers. One was a witch and the other was a wizard. They had been best friends since their first year at the magical school.

Star Butterfly stood with her parents on one side of platform nine and three quarters. She had her wand in one hand, and her brown tuxedo cat, Cashew, in the other. Her icy blue eyes scanned the platform for her best friend. She couldn't see him, though. It wasn't like her parents would want her to go see him anyway. She was a pureblood with a rich family who had a large magical background. Her parents (more her mother than her father) thought that she shouldn't be consorting with anyone lesser than them.

Star's wand was made of poplar wood with a unicorn hair core. The handle was decorated with fanciful shapes, curves, and little dots. Two rings showed where the handle stopped and the shaft started. And on the bottom of the wand, a little star was carved into the wood. The eleven inch wand had been described to her as whippy and flexible and was very useful when it comes to fighting against the dark arts. She had got it at Olivander's wand shop when she was eleven just like everyone else had, despite her mother's protests telling her that they could get a wand at a better place.

On the other side of the platform stood Marco Diaz. He was also looking for his best friend or any of his friends for that matter. His parents, even after several years, were still mystified by their magical surroundings. Their son had gotten used to it.

His wand was thirteen inches and made out of bloodwood with a dragon heart string core. Olivander told him it was nice and sturdy and great for defending himself and his friends. Several rings were carved into the handle. And at the bottom of the wand was a sun shaped pommel. It was a fairly simple wand, but it came in handy when he needed it.

Then he heard someone shout his name. He spun around quickly to see a blonde girl running towards him. Marco quickly prepared himself for the giant hug he was about to be enveloped in by his best friend.

Star's parents rushed after the girl. They had just walked around the platform and Star had spotted Marco. She had given Cashew to her dad and had run towards her friend. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Star," the boy said, gladly hugging her back.

"Star," Moon Butterfly said, interrupting the friends' reunion by quickly pulling her daughter away from the hug and the Diaz family. "I told you not to consort with those people, Star," she whispered. Thankfully, The Diazs were out of ear shot.

Star crossed her arms. "Mom, you can't say that. Marco's my best friend."

"Star," her mother shook her head. "They're—"

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle, telling all the students it was time to go. River walked up to his daughter and wife. "Your trunk is already on the train, princess," he said, handing her Cashew.

"Thanks dad," Star said, hugging the struggling cat. "I'll see you guys at Christmas."

"Goodbye, Star, darling," Moon said, hugging her daughter and kissing her on the head.

Despite their differences and arguments, Star loved her mom. She just didn't love the way she treated her best friend and his family. "Bye mom."

She said goodbye to her father who promptly told her to not kiss any boys and to not get in any trouble. Star laughed and promised she wouldn't. Although they both knew that trouble would most definitely happen.

Marco was already boarding the train when Star grabbed his arm to catch up with him. "Oh, hey, Star," he said as she walked up next to him.

"Sorry about my mom," she muttered as they walked through the train to find a cabin.

He awkwardly rubbed his neck. "No, it's fine," he told her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yeah, I promise." He shot her an unnerving smile.

She smiled back. Marco didn't care that Moon Butterfly didn't like him. The only thing that mattered was that Star was his friend. And nothing was going to change that fact. Not after four years of friendship.

They were soon joined by their other two friends: a Slytherin boy called Ferguson and a Hufflepuff boy named Alfonso. Surprisingly enough, they were best friends. And the only thing that made it surprising was the houses that they were sorted into. You never saw a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff as best friends. It was practically unheard of. If the whole house system didn't exist, then it would probably be considered normal. But no, house stereotypes were everywhere so it seemed weird for them to be friends.

"Hey guys," Ferguson said as Alfonso and he walked up to them.

"Hey, Ferg," Marco replied simply. "Hey Alfonso."

But Star's voice almost completely covered Marco's as she replied with a loud and bubbly, "Hi guys! How was your summer?"

"Good," Ferguson said.

"Fine," Alfonso replied.

"Hey, guys, here's an empty cabin," Marco said, pointing a thumb at the cabin's doors.

"Good eye, Marco," Star said, winking at him as she skipped into the cabin.

Marco couldn't help but stare after the girl for a second. She had to be one of the prettiest girls Marco had ever seen. _One_ of them. Don't get the wrong idea, he liked Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Dude," Ferguson said, interrupting his thoughts. "Don't blush too much."

Marco was now fully aware of the blush that had spread across his face. Ferguson just gave him a sly smile as he slipped into the cabin. Marco rolled his eyes and followed his friends.

"How long is this ride again?" Star asked.

"All day," Marco told her, sitting down next to her.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I don't want to just sit on this train all day…." Her words drifted off as she spotted someone passing their cabin.

The three boys turned to look at what she was staring at. It was a Slytherin six year Oskar Greeson. Marco frowned. Well, everyone frowned except for Star. But Marco frowned the most at the sight of the boy. He didn't know what she saw in him.

Star's daydreaming about Oskar was cut short when she yelped out in pain. "Star, what's wrong?" Marco asked, suddenly alerted by Star's shriek.

"Cashew just scratched me," Star said, rubbing her hand. "I'm fine, just bleeding a bit."

Marco, to no one's surprise, pulled a small first aid kit from is hoodie pocket. "Don't worry," he said. "I have Band-Aids. Give me your hand."

Star ogled at the Band-Aid as Marco put it on the scratch on her hand. "Muggle things," she gasped. Marco laughed at her fascination.

Cashew curled up in the corner of the booth and hissed at the two friends. It was normal Cashew behavior. The cat hissed and scratched and bit Star and her friends. But Star _adored_ her cat for some reason. All her friends, however, agreed that it was demonic.

Halfway through the ride, the food trolley came by. Star bought loads of candy for everyone. Marco had four separate pack lunches: one for him, one for Star, one for Ferguson, and one for Alfonso. Everyone told crazy stories about summer break as they ate. Marco told his friends about Disneyworld, which was something his three friends had never heard of since they all came from wizard families. Star had caused a bunch of chaos, which wasn't a surprise at all. And Ferguson and Alfonso had played Quidditch all summer long, despite the fact that neither of them were on their Quidditch teams.

Then a wave of boredom hit the cabin. They were only a couple hours away from the castle now. Everyone was quiet. No one said anything, no one moved. Star hung upside down on the booth. Marco laid across the same booth. Ferguson was lying on the floor. And Alfonso lounged on the other booth. The only thing there was silence.

And then there was chaos. They were approaching the castle so the four friends scrambled to get their robes on (Star left the room for that). When Star came back, Cashew slipped out of the cabin and ran. "Oh no!" Star exclaimed, running after the cat. Marco followed after her.

"We'll stay here!" Ferguson called. "I don't do running."

Star and Marco chased the cat through the train. "Cashew, come back!" Star shouted. Students stared at them as they ran. And then Marco tripped, which made Star fall over too.

Cashew was picked up from the ground before he could get too far away. Star and Marco looked up at the student holding the cat. Jackie Lynn Thomas laughed. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

They both got up from the ground. Marco stepped back a bit. Jackie Lynn Thomas was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Marco was infatuated with her. Star said that she would set them up, but Marco told her not to bother.

Star took Cashew from Jackie. "Yeah, we're fine, thanks for grabbing him."

"It's no problem," Jackie said.

The speakers came on through the train. "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Leave your bags on the train; they will be taken to the castle separately."

"I better get back to my cabin," Jackie said. "Janna's waiting for me."

"Bye, Jackie!" Star called as she walked away.

"Bye, Star. Bye, Marco."

"Bye, Jackie," Marco said almost in a whisper, trying not to stutter.

When Jackie was out of earshot, Star turned to Marco and asked, "Why didn't you talk to her?"

"It's not the right moment," Marco told her.

"When is the right moment going to be?"

"I don't know."

They met up with Alfonso and Ferguson again just as the train pulled up to the station. Star hugged Cashew tightly (much to the cat's dismay), gazing out the window. "Home," she whispered to herself, as the whole that had been in her heart all summer long had started to fill again. This is what she needed: to be back at Hogwarts with her friends and her beloved cat.

Marco was taking in a much more beautiful sight than the castle in his opinion. He watched as Star's eyes lit up. She hugged her struggling cat tightly. He knew what the school meant to her. It wasn't like Star didn't enjoy her life at home; she did (most times), but being at Hogwarts allowed her to be who she wanted to be. She didn't have to stick to the strict rules her mother put on her (the rules sounded like something royalty would have to stick to). Star could be Star.

So there Marco stood, taking in how beautiful Star looked when she was happy. That was the reason he didn't talk to Jackie, he was conflicted. He had liked Jackie since he first laid eyes on her. But then he saw what was right next to him and his whole world changed. Yeah, he liked Jackie, but he also kind of (really) liked Star. The whole situation wanted to make him slam his head into a wall.

"Come on guys," Ferguson called. "You're gonna hold up the entire train."

Star held onto the back of Marco's robes as they left the train, trying not to get swept away from her friends in the crowd of students that were trying to get off the train. And then they headed off towards the castle.

As the friends walked to the great hall, Star tugged on Marco's sleeve. He turned to look at her to see what she needed. "Hang back for a second," she whispered to him.

They slowed down their walking for a second. "Yeah?" Marco asked, wondering what exactly she needed to talk to him about.

"Meet me outside the library at one," Star whispered.

"What?" Marco asked. "Why?"

She pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "We're going to the forbidden forest tonight."

"What?" Marco demanded quietly. "Are you crazy? We start class tomorrow. I don't want to get expelled."

"Oh, don't worry," Star said. "We'll be fine."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ferguson asked.

"Nothing!" Star said, smiling at him.

"Alright," Ferguson said. "I mean, it sounds like you guys were talking about something."

"We were just talking about me trying out for the Quidditch team again," Star lied.

He nodded. "Okay."

"Why didn't we tell him?" Marco asked her after Ferguson started walking with Alfonso again.

"Because this adventure is just for the two of us," Star said.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Marco told her as they walked into the great hall.

The second they reached the great hall, the friends knew that they would have to separate due to their different houses. It was Marco's least favorite part of the first day back at Hogwarts and always would be.

"Bye guys," Ferguson called as he and Alfonso waved bye to them, "see you tomorrow."

Star and Marco said goodbye to their two friends and were left alone. "One o'clock, Diaz," Star said, poking his chest.

Marco rolled his eyes. He couldn't deny the sweet smile she was giving him. "Yeah, okay."

"Great!" Star exclaimed, throwing her arms around him once more. "I missed you, Marco."

"I missed you, too," Marco said, hugging her back.

"See you tonight," she said, beaming at him just before she turned to walk to the Gryffindor table.

Marco watched her go and greet some of her fellow Gryffindor friends. "Yeah," Marco muttered. "See you tonight."

Marco sat down with the rest of the Ravenclaws. He didn't exactly enjoy sitting with his house. All of his friends were in other houses. If he was sorted into any other house it would've been different. It wasn't like Marco hated the other students in his house, and it wasn't like they hated him. He just had no close friends in his house, they were all just acquaintances. So when he was forced to sit with his own house, he sat there and minded his own business. A couple people said hi to him and asked him how his summer was (one girl had given him a light punch on the arm and said "Hey, Diaz," before being pulled away by her friend), but it wasn't like they were Star or Alfonso and Ferguson. But he didn't know her like he knew the rest of his friends. It got quite lonely for him while he was in the common room.

For the past three years, he and Star would always find places in the castle where they could hang out. They were never really good places though: always too small or too crowded. And Alfonso and Ferguson would often come hang around them too. They rarely got time for just the two of them to hang out together.

They wanted to see each other over the summer; they didn't live far from each other. In fact they lived in the same city. But Mrs. Butterfly had a strict 'no fraternizing with muggles or muggleborns' policy. Star constantly begged her mother to lighten up and told her that muggles and muggleborns aren't bad, but Mrs. Butterfly didn't listen because she said Star was only a kid and didn't know how bad they were yet. Mr. Butterfly thought completely differently, which was probably the only reason Star was even allowed to be friends with Marco. He said that over the school year he would try to talk and reason with his wife about this because he knew how much Marco meant to Star.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Star was being crowded by her friends and peers who wanted to say hi to her. She was very popular with the students in her year and she was friends with almost all of them. But none of them could compare to Marco. They could definitely try, but they would never succeed. Marco held a special spot in Star's heart and she knew that they would never not be best friends.

At the end of the meal, everyone was told to go to their common room. All the students shuffled their way through the large castle to their respective common rooms. No one was aware of the mayhem that was going to happen later in the forbidden forest.

Star was sitting on the floor outside of the library when Marco found her. "You're fifteen minutes late," she said, crossing her arms.

Marco rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie. "I was trying not to get caught by Filch or Peeves."

"We need invisibility cloaks," Star said.

"Are you _sure_ you want to go into the Forbidden Forest?" Marco asked, helping her off the floor.

"I'm positive," Star told him, grabbing his shoulders. "It's going to be so exciting, Marco!" she exclaimed.

Marco shushed her in a hurry, pressing his index finger to her lips. "You can't be so loud," he scolded in a whisper. "We'll get caught and expelled and we'll never be able to see each other again."

Star pulled his hand away. "Don't worry, Marco, we'll be fine," she insisted.

Marco just shook his head and allowed her to pull him to their way out of the castle. Star had discovered a secret passage that let out right in front of the castle in their second year. Star would always pull Marco along for her various adventures, the most common being playing Quidditch at two in the morning.

Star had wanted to go into the Forbidden Forest for years, but Marco always stopped her. But something told Marco he couldn't fight her anymore. If she wanted to go then he would be there for her in case something bad happened to her. He wouldn't be able to bare the guilt if Star got hurt when doing something dangerous without him there. He couldn't often convince the reckless Gryffindor out of her crazy adventures, but he could at least protect her.

Also, he was really sick of most of the castle calling him 'Safe Kid.' The only people who didn't call him by that nickname he hated so much were the first years, but they caught onto it quick. Sure, there were cautious people in the castle, but no one was more cautious than Marco Diaz. During his third year, the nickname had popped up and Marco couldn't stand it. So what if he was so concerned for safety? He couldn't help it, okay? So over the summer, he had planned on shedding the safe kid title and getting everyone to realize that he was actually a misunderstood bad boy.

They escaped the castle and started towards the Forbidden Forest. They lit their wands as they walked to guide their path. "We're gonna have so much fun, Marco!" Star exclaimed.

"If we don't die," Marco muttered.

"We're not going to die," Star told him.

They walked up to one edge of the forest. Marco hesitated, grabbing onto Star's wrist before she could wander into the forest. She turned around to face her friend. "What?" she asked, not bothering to pull her hand away.

"Be careful," he said. "We don't know what's in there."

"Yeah we do," Star said. "A bunch of cool monsters and unicorns, duh."

Marco gave her a blank, non-amused look. "Star, it's dangerous in there. Are you sure you want to do this?" He was starting to rethink the decision of not stopping her from going.

"Yes, I am," Star said. She placed her hand on her hip and pointed her illuminated wand at him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Marco. I can handle this by myself, I'm a big girl." She winked at him.

"Why would you ask me to come if you knew I wouldn't want to do this?" Marco asked.

Star blushed and looked down at her shuffling feet. "I just thought it would be something fun that we could do together. I totally understand if you don't want to."

Marco didn't know why she was so flustered all the sudden. Her face had reddened and was only getting redder as they stared at each other, waiting for Marco to decide what to do.

Now, Marco wasn't an idiot. He wasn't just going to leave her. If she was going into that forest, she wasn't going alone. But he wondered if he should try to get Star back to the castle. This adventure seemed pretty dangerous and Marco had forgotten his first aid kit. Maybe he should try to convince her to come back to the castle. "We should just go back," Marco said. "We could get really hurt."

"I'm going in that forest no matter what," Star insisted.

"Then you're not going alone."

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review and such telling me what I could do better and give me some ideas!**

 **Best,**

 **Echo**


End file.
